Shourai
by StoryBookDreams
Summary: A simple question. A secret passage. A different world. Miyu has slipped into that world, how will Kanata get her back? What happens when she's in there? Read to find out more. Sorry, there's no summary. Read and Review please, thanks very much!


**Shourai**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Daa!Daa!Daa! it belongs to Mika Kawamura. This is a pure made fanfic by me.

**A/N**: I'm sorry this is late, it's cause I was busy with school and stuff. But now it's break so yay. I probably wouldn't have finished this till later but my internet broke so I wrote alot. Read, Review and Enjoy!!

It all began on a normal day. It was a bright and sunny Saturday afternoon. The Saionji residence was bustling with movement as all four members struggled to do their chores, what with Ruu constantly getting in the way and Miyu's usual clumsiness. Kanata was cleaning the rooms while Miyu was doing the laundry and Wanya was cleaning the main temple.

Miyu was about to go and hang the laundry up to dry when a certain blonde alien baby flew past her, causing her to lose her balance.

"Ack, the clothes." she thought as she fell back and the laundry basket went up into the air. She realized her situation right before she hit the ground. "Crap! I'm going to fall." she cursed in her head.

Miyu closed her eyes waiting for the contact with the hard temple floor which she never felt. A pair of strong, sturdy arms had caught her just in time. Miyu opened one eye and caught a pair of chocolate brown orbs staring breathlessly into her own emerald ones.

"What are you doing?" the boy asked either tired or annoyed or both.

"I was doing the laundry." the blonde stated getting up to pick up the scattered, now dirty clothes.

"Last time I checked, laundry did not include throwing the clothes into the air, getting them dirty and almost hitting your own head." Kanata said while helping Miyu pick up the clothes.

"It wasn't my fault. Ruu was-" she started.

"I know, I know. Ruu has been bothering all of us. But we all are still doing our jobs without needing a first aid kit." the brunette said now clearly both annoyed and tired.

"I'm sorry." Miyu snapped back while giving the boy a death glare.

"Hmm. How would ever live without me." Kanata said teasingly.

Miyu just rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue in retaliation, only to get the same reaction from the brunette. Finally, the chores were all done and the three could relax. It was a long day and everyone was tired. "I hate when we have to clean the temple." Miyu muttered, "I'm dead tired." while collapsing into her bed.

_ring ring_

"Kanata. Answer te phone." Miyu whined. But no one answered her or the phone.

_ring ring_

"Kanata!" Miyu said louder this time. She gave a sigh of defeat knowing the brunette wasn't going to answer.

_ring ring_

"Waanya?" Miyu whined again.

All Miyu got was silence except for the annoying _ring ring._

"Dammit! Doesn't anyone answer the phone around here?" Miyu silently cursed, getting up to answer the phone.

_ring ring_

"Hai. I'm coming." Miyu said to no one really. "Geez, anybody would've given up by now."

Finally the annoying ringing ended as Miyu picked up the phone.

"Saionji residence." Miyu said annoyedily into the phone.

"Miyu-chan!" replied the perky voice.

"Aya?"

"Bingo."

"What is it?"

"Oh, I was just calling to ask if you want to go shopping with Nanami-chan and me tomorrow."

"Sure, when?"

"Great, we'll come by your house around noon okay?"

"Kay. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Miyu-chan."

_click_

"Oi. Was that Konishi?" Kanata said coming in with a towel over his head.

"Yea, " Miyu replied, getting slightly annoyed "Why didn't you answer the phone when I asked you to?"

"I was in the shower," Kanata replied while grabbing a drink out of the refrigerator "Besides, it was for you anyways."

"Hmmf." was the only reply that he got from the blonde before she stalked out of the kitchen.

~~~the next day~~~

The three girls were eating their lunch at their regular fast food restaurant. As usual, Nanami had ordered about 15 burgers and Aya was ranting about some play or other.

"So, I was thinking instead of the usual Romeo and Juliet, we could do a twisted, modern version. Like, instead of having them fall in love secretly, they are arranged to be married because their parents are old-fashioned. But the two hate each other. Then some weird things happen, like aliens or pirates and they finally fall in love at the end. What do you guys think?" Aya said in one breath.

"Ah ding ish pwety mmterstin." Nanami mumbled with her mouth full.

"Yea, I agree as long as you don't make me perform in it." Miyu said.

"Aw, but Miyu-chan, you are so good on stage. And the last play was amazing. You and Kanata-kun are perfect to play the lead roles again. And I could even squeeze in a part for Ruu-kun." Aya said with a gleam in her eye.

"No way." Miyu stated flatly.

"Ehh. You'll come around." Aya said deflating while getting back to eating.

"Aya, you're going to be a director when you grow up right?" Nanami asked after swallowing.

Aya reflated "Of course! I have my whole life planned out, I'm going to continue writing, go to a college specially for plays and writing and graduate and become a director......"

The two other girls sweat dropped as Aya continued to talk on and on.

"Yikes, mental note: never ask Aya about her future." Nanami whispered to Miyu.

Miyu smiled and asked her friend "What about you Nanami?"

"Hmm..I'm going to train to be in the Olympics." Nanami said making Aya stop rambling and the two girls looked at each other and then back at Nanami.

Nanami ignored the stare and continued " And then I'm going to retire after winning several trophies, get married and run a restaurant."

Miyu smiled as her two friends started arguing over who knows what. _"They're so lucky they know exactly what they want."_

"What about you Miyu-chan?" Aya asked.

"Hmm.. I'm not really sure." the girl replied slightly depressed.

"Well, you could be an actress or something. You did get scouted to be an idol that one time." Aya said.

"I don't think so." Miyu replied.

"Well, you'll think of something." Aya said.

"Yea." the blonde took a deep breath before speaking again " I guess we'll be going our seperate ways eventually. Aya becoming a director, Nanami becoming an Olympic runner and me just staying her in Heiomachi probably."

"Yea." Aya replied sadly.

There was a silence amongst the three girls before Nanami spoke again. "What are we doing getting upset over something that's not going to happen for a while."

"You're right, we should just enjoy ourselves and think about it later." Aya said.

And it was never mentioned out loud between the three again.

~~~later that night~~~

"I'm home." Miyu called while taking her shoes off.

"Welcome back." Kanata said holding a pan.

"Eh? Where's Wanya and Ruu?" Miyu said seeing as no alien baby came flying into her arms.

"Ruu was being really rowdy today, so Wanya put him to sleep. And I think Wanya said he was going to go to bed too." Kanata said heading into the kitchen with Miyu.

"I see."

"So I guess it's just two for dinner, unless you've already eaten."

"Nope. I haven't eaten in lunch. Nanami-chan kept going into different stores without stopping."

"Alright. So, what do you want to eat." Kanata said opening the refrigerator.

"I don't mind. Whatever you want."

"Alright, if you're sure."

"Need help?"

"Nah. Just take a bath, and it'll be done when you finish."

"Okay."

~~~o-o-o~~~

Miyu went into the bathroom and filled the tub up. She stripped her clothes and got into the warm bath. She sighed and leaned back letting the warm water cleanse her tired body. She started daydreaming about today and a certain part got her thinking.

_flashback_

_"I'm going to be a director." Aya said._

_"I want to compete in the Olympics and then retire and own a restaurant." Nanami said._

_"I don't have a clue." Miyu thought._

_end_

"What am I going to do?" Miyu mumbled.

_"I have no idea what I'm going to do and how things are going to end up. Everyone seems to know exactly what they want to do. But I don't know. I'm not talented and I don't have any special hobby that I like doing. I'm scared. What if everyone leaves me behind? What if I can't get a job and become homeless and die with no one knowing?" _Miyu thought while her tears mixed with the luke warm bath water. _"I wish I could stay like this forever, forever here now, like this. Or maybe fall into an eternal sleep where everything is wonderful, where I know everything and be surrounded by everything good."_

She started to imagine her future, her dreams, her friends, her family, everything and everyone. The thoughts made her heart feel like someone was pulling it down. She began to let her head sink into the water as if to drown all her thoughts and make them disappear.

It was simply wonderful, she couldn't feel or remember anything. She felt like she was one with the water as if she belonged there. Every one of her worries began to scatter into the water and fading into the darkness. It was so peaceful, she wanted to stay there forever. To forget about everything.

"-biyoo!" she heard a voice call.

Miyu unwillingly let her head and her worries come out of the water. "Miyu!"

"What?"

"Dinner's ready. Come out already, you've been in there forever."

"Okay, coming."

"Geez, women take their time in everything." she heard Kanata mutter while walking back into the kitchen.

Miyu reluctantly got out of the bath and dressed herself before heading into the kitchen.

"Finally." Kanata said sitting arms crossed, irritated.

"Sorry." Miyu mumbled pulling her chair out.

"Ittadakimasu"

"Ne, Kanata?"

"What?"

"Do you know what you're going to do in the future?"

"Hmm..Well my dad would probably want me to run the temple. I might, I might not. I mean, I have lots of options to choose from, so it'll be alright. Why are you asking?"

"Just curious. Gochisousama"

"You're done already?"

"Yea, I'm not that hungry. And I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed. Oyasumi."

"Hmm. She sure is acting strange." Kanata thought "Must be female hormones or something."

(Don't be stupid Kanata. Oh wait, it's my fault he's so stupid. Hehe, sorry. :p)

~~~0o-0o-0o~~~

It was dark and the sun had set when Kanata finished dinner and washing the dishes. He turned the light off in the kitchen leaving the house completely dark. After he got to his room, the house was silent. As much as it could because a certain blonde was tossing and turning.

Her eyes were shut so tight that you would need to pry them open, but still she could not sleep. She just kept tossing and turning. But finally she stopped. Her eyes shot open and a sigh escaped her lips as she looked at the dark, empty ceiling.

"Damn. I can't sleep." she muttered.

Flashbacks kept running through her mind. Of what Kanata had recently said, and Nanami and Aya too. She remembered that one time she got scouted. She was so happy because she finally thought she found something she was good at. Too bad she didn't like it though. Her dreaded thoughts kept flooding her mind. She pulled her blanket up as to block them from coming in, but they weren't coming from the outside, but the inside. The blonde silently wept to herself the rest of the night.

~~~the next morning~~~

It was unusual that Miyu was up before Kanata. But not that unusual considering she didn't sleep at all. Miyu looked at her reflection through the mirror. She was a mess. Her hair was displaced as usual and her eyes were swollen red from crying. She tried to shake off her heavy feelings as she got ready for school. Splashing some water on her face, she felt began to feel more refreshed. She even smiled a little.

Miyu started towards the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Unknown to her, she actually cooked a meal without burning the food, as much. Her thoughts were too clouded to even hear when the brunette came in.

"You're up early." Kanata said while yawning and stretching his arm.

Miyu turned around "Morning." she said with a slight smile.

"Breakfast should be done soon." she said getting back to her cooking.

Kanata smiled as he sat down and watched the blonde cook. There was a warm, sunny glow from the rising sun. It made the hair on both teens glisten. Kanata was still in his pajamas, his brown hair glistened in the sun giving it a soft look. His chocolate brown orbs were set on the blonde cooking. He face looked peaceful and he watched Miyu work. Miyu's usual blonde hair looked glowing in the sun. From her back, she looked so peaceful. If you saw her face, you could see her worry-ridden, but blank face.

The two teens ate there breakfast in a peaceful silence. Miyu had put her peaceful mask on, but worry slipped onto her face from time to time. Kanata saw this and got a little worried, but thought nothing more than what he did yesterday.

"Ittekimasu." the two called out to the alien baby sitter pet.

~~~at school~~~

"-iyu?"

It was break and Miyu had been spacing out all during class just staring out of the window.

"Miyu?" the voice called again.

Miyu turned around to face her two friends as she plastered a smile unto her face "What is it, Aya-chan?"

"Are you okay? You don't look so well." Aya asked.

"It's nothing. I just didn't get enough sleep last night." Miyu replied.

"Well, if you're sure." Aya said still a bit concerned.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Miyu said.

"You should get some rest, you should just go straight home afterschool." Nanami said.

"But what about our plans this afternoon?" Miyu asked.

"Don't worry. We can always go another day. You should get some rest, okay?" Nanami stated.

"Alright." Miyu said slightly smiling.

~~~0-0-0~~~

"Tadaima." Miyu said taking off her shoes.

"Wanya? Ruu-kun?" Miyu said when she got no reply.

_"They must be out shopping." _Miyu thought.

Miyu went to her room and put down her school bag. She yawned and stretched her arms. "I guess I'm finally tired enough to fall asleep."

Miyu opened her eyes and they drifted to a book by her futon. "What is this?"

The book was golden brown with red bindings. It looked new and old at the same time. On the cover was an inscription that Miyu couldn't read. There was a picture of a phoenix on the cover. It was caged and looked sad. Its' eyes looked like they were crying out for help. It was sad, but so mysterious.

Miyu picked up the book and it glowed slightly, unseen by Miyu. "It must be Ruu's." Miyu thought.

She opened the book, surprised to see that it's contents were in Japanese. She began to read the book. It was eerily like her life. It was about a girl who couldn't find her way. She was confused and didn't have anyone to help her. Her friends all knew their way so they couldn't relate to her. Pretty soon, they left her and she was alone. Finally, she decided that the pain was too much to take. So she killed herself.

Tears escaped from Miyu's eyes as she read that line. Her sorrow filled tears fell one by one, splashing onto the pages of the book. Her tears were streaming out of her eyes now, but she didn't bother to wipe them. As her final tear fell onto the page, the book glowed again. This time it was warmer and brighter. Miyu gasped and dropped the book. She began to run out of the room when a voice called out to her.

_Do you want to get rid of the pain? Do you want to sleep for an eternity? Or go to a place filled with nothing but happiness? _

A small 'yes' escaped Miyu's lips. The light grew bigger enveloping Miyu into it. After the light had enveloped the whole room, it disappered as did the book. Miyu was left standing, eyes closed, and then she collapsed.

* * *

"Tadaima." Kanata called.

"Welcome home, Master Kanata." Wanya said.

"Where's Ruu?"

"In his room, sleeping."

"What about Miyu?"

"Eh? Miss Miyu is not home."

"What? But she said she was tired and she went home right after school."

"Oh, well Ruu-chama and I were out. Maybe she came home before we came back. But I haven't heard her since we've been back."

"I'll go check." Kanata said heading towards Miyu's room.

~~~o-o-o~~~

"Miyu?" Kanata asked knocking on Miyu's door. "I'm coming in."

Kanata walked in to see Miyu "sleeping". He breathed a sigh of relief knowing she was "home, safe and sound."

_"She really was tired I guess, she didn't even make it to her bed."_

"Miyu? Oi, Miyu." Kanata said lightly shaking the blonde.

"Miyu?" Kanata said shaking harder as the blonde remained asleep. "Miyu!"

"Master Kanata, what's wrong?" Wanya asked.

"It's Miyu. She won't wake up." Kanata said worriedly.

The baby sitter pet immediately went to the blonde's side. "She's still breathing." he reported.

"What's wrong with her?" Kanata asked.

"I'll bring the UFO here to examine her." Wanya said getting up.

"Miyu, please be okay." Kanata whispered.

Wanya came back with the UFO in hand. He set it down on the floor and began pressing various buttons.

~~~Meanwhile with Miyu~~~

It was pitch dark when Miyu began to wake up. "Where am I?" she thought. She looked around to find nothing but pitch black.

"Kanata? Wanya? Ruu?" Suddenly a bright light flashed causing Miyu to squint.

"Miyu." a familiar voice called.

"Mom?" Miyu asked. Miyu looked around and saw her parents, her friends, Kanata and his parents, Wanya and Ruu, everyone. There were all happy and smiling, looking at Miyu. "Where am I?" she asked.

"You're home dear. Nothing can hurt you here. Come and stay with us forever in happiness." Miki said with arms wide open.

Miyu smiled as she saw the happy surroundings and ran to her mother.

~~~o-o-o~~~

"I think I got it." Wanya said.

"What's wrong with her?" Kanata asked still holding onto Miyu.

"I think she has the _Lost _disease."

"What's that?" Kanata asked.

"It says here that when a person's heart is in a confused and distressed state, he or she may be given the chance to escape. A book appears before them and shows them their worst fear. Then they are asked if they would like to escape. It says that is they reply with a 'yes', they are taken to a world filled with nothing but their greatest joys." Wanya read.

"Like the dream flower?" Kanata asked.

"Kind of. But this one is a bit different. No one else can enter their world. It says that the person is a given a certain amount of time to enjoy their world before they are asked whether they want to stay forever or not. If they say 'yes' then, they disappear from the world. It says any outside person cannot get through to the person until the moment of their decision." Wanya read.

"How will we know when she's being asked?" Kanata said starting to pale.

"It lists some of the symptoms during the questioning. They are-" Wanya read.

"Daa!" Ruu said flying right into the UFO.

"Ruu-chama!" Wanya exclaimed.

"Ruu!" Kanata said wide eyed. "What did you do?"

"Daa." Ruu said innocently.

"Oh no! This is terrible! The UFO is broken!" Wanya said picking up the disabled UFO.

"Can you fix it?" Kanata asked worriedly.

"I might, but it will take some time." Wanya said nervously.

Kanata's face was full of worry as he looked between the broken machine and the sleeping blonde.

"What are we going to do?" Kanata said.

"Well for now, we will just have to watch over her at all times." Wanya said. "I'll get started on fixing this. You just watch over Miss Miyu, Master Kanata. Come with me Ruu-chama."

"Daa." Ruu said sadly following the baby sitter pet out.

Kanata looked down at the Miyu sleeping peacefully before him. "What's wrong with you Miyu? What are you so worried about?"

Kanata's hair fell covering his eyes that were starting to tear.

~~~o-o-o~~~

It was getting dark as the sun began to set. A brunette boy sat in silence as he stared at the peacefully sleeping blonde girl.

"Master Kanata, you should go eat or something. I'll watch over Miss Miyu." Wanya said.

The boy said nothing and silently got up and went to the kitchen.

After the boy left, Wanya put down the UFO and sat down. "Please come back soon, Miss Miyu." he said looking at the girl before getting to work.

~~~Miyu~~~

Meanwhile, with all the stress on the otherside, Miyu was laughing and enjoying herself. She was having a waterfight on the beach with Kanata and her friends. Their parents were lounging around talking about whatever it is old poeple do. Wanya, Ruu and Momoka were playing in the sand, playing house.

"Ack! Kanata! Not fair!" Miyu shouted as Kanata sprayed her in the face.

"It's your fault for not paying attention." Kanata said sticking his tongue out.

"Miyu, I'll get revenge for you!" Nanami shouted spraying Kanata with water.

"Me two!" Aya shouted.

"Ack. Konishi, Tenchi! No fair, ganging up on me!" Kanata said running away from the two girls.

"Don't worry Kanata, I'm here to help." Santa said before getting sprayed by Miyu.

The teens were running around and laughing in the heat for a little while longer before they wore themselves out.

"I'm so tired!" Miyu said laying on the sand.

"Ditto." everyone agreed.

"Let's get some snacks." Santa suggested.

"Who's going to get them?" someone asked.

"I'll do it." Miyu offered.

"I'll help." Kanata said.

"I don't need it." she said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Really? How are you going to carry all the food, especially with the amount Tenchi eats. No offense."

"It's okay." Nanami said.

"Fine." Miyu said.

The two got up and started to head towards the snack bar.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Miyu asked.

"What?" Kanata said.

"You know, you and me walking together. What about Chris?" Miyu said.

"What are you talking about? Chris is with Nozomo. Don't you remember? They're engaged." Kanata said.

"Really?" Miyu said.

"Yeah. What's wrong with you today? It's like you've forgotten everything." Kanata said.

"It's nothing." Miyu said.

"Anyways, I'm glad that Chris isn't bothering us anymore. I hate thinking everytime you're away, she might be hurting you." he said turning his head away.

"Eh?" Miyu said.

A blushing Kanata turned and looked Miyu straight in the eye. "I love you Miyu."

Miyu's eyes grew wide and her face flushed. She wanted to turn away, but it seemed like her gaze was locked with the chocolate brown ones.

"What about you? How do you feel about me?" Kanata said blushing.

"I..I love you too." Miyu said.

It was as if nothing else in the world was there at that moment. Kanata's eyes closed and Miyu followed suit. He leaned close enough that she could feel his breath on her lips. Then, Miyu inched forward until their lips met.

~~~back to reality~~~

Kanata had just finished taking a bath and was heading towards Miyu's room when he heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" Kanata spoke into the phone.

"Is this Saionji?" the voice asked.

"Yeah." Kanata said.

"This is Aya." said the person.

"Uhm. Miyu's....asleep right now. What do you need?"

"Oh, I was just wondering how she was doing. But since she's sleeping, I'll just go." Aya said.

"Wait, there's something I have to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Did Miyu say anything to you? About feeling worried or something?" Kanata asked.

"Not really. Oh, but she did seem kind of upset the other day."

"Really? What happended?"

"Well we were talking about what we were going to do in our future and Miyu told us she didn't know what she was going to do. She sounded a bit upset. "

"I see."

"Why? Is something wrong with Miyu?"

"No, it's nothing. I have to go, I think I hear her waking up. Bye." Kanata quickly said before Aya could say another word.

_"Her future, huh?" _Kanata thought. _"That reminds me..."_

_flashback_

_"Ne, Kanata? Do you know what you're going to do in the future?"_

_"Hmm..Well my dad would probably want me to run the temple. I might, I might not. I mean, I have lots of options to choose from, so it'll be alright. Why are you asking?"_

_"Just curious."_

_end_

"Is that what she was worried about?" Kanata mumbled heading back to Miyu's room.

~~~the next day~~~

It was bright and early when a sleeping brunette immediately popped awake.

"I can't believe I fell asleep." he thought.

He looked around to see Miyu still sleeping in her bed. He sighed glad that she was still here.

~~~o-o-o~~~

"Don't worry, Master Kanata. I'll look after her. Just go to school." Wanya said.

"Are you sure?" Kanata asked.

"Yes, now go." Wanya said.

"How far are you on fixing the UFO?" Kanata asked.

"I'm almost done. It might take about another day. Now, go to school." Wanya said pushing Kanata out the door.

~~~Miyu~~~

Miyu was getting ready for her date with Kanata that night. They were going to watch the fireworks from the beach with their friends. She was a bit nervous because they would probably get some alone time. Considering, everyone was paired up. Chris with Nozomo, Aya with Santa, and Nanami with Seiya.

"Miyu, Kanata's here." Miki called.

"Coming!" Miyu replied.

Miyu was dressed in a deep blue yukata with a goldfish print. Her hair was in two pigtails and she wore some light makeup. She walked down the stairs to find Kanata in a simple dark purple t-shirt and shorts.

"I can't believe you're dressing so casualy for a festival." Miyu said giving Kanata a peck on the cheek.

"Eh. It's who I am, deal with it." he said returning the kiss.

Miyu just rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's reply. "Whatever."

"You could do it to, I mean, you look beautiful in everything anyways." Kanata said wrapping his arms around Miyu's waist.

Miyu blushed 15 shades of red and playfully slapped Kanata on the arm.

"Aw. How my girlfriend mistreats me." Kanata teased.

"Let's go, we're going to be late. Bye mom, dad." Miyu said.

~~~o-o-o~~~

"Miyu! Over here." Aya said waving her arm.

All of the girls were dressed in beautiful yukatas while the guys were dressed as plainly as Kanata.

"You guys too?" Miyu said.

"I know, that's what we all told them. But, they won't change." Nanami said.

"Hey, we're comfortable in this. We don't want to be wearing such tight and hard to walk in clothing." Santa said hugging his girlfriend.

"Whatever, let's get going." Aya said dragging Santa.

~~~o-o-o~~~

_boom crackle_

The sky was filled with brilliant colors forming various patterns. The fireworks were light someone using the sky as their easel. Splattering beautiful colors onto the easel and making a colorful picture.

"They're so pretty." Miyu said.

Kanata just nodded in agreement.

Finally, as the last firework went off, the couples began to scatter. Aya and Santa went to follow some director Aya saw. Nanami and Seiya went to some food booths and Chris and Nozomo said they had to leave. The teens said their goodbyes and went off. Miyu and Kanata went to the beach to catch some air.

The two walked along the beach hand in hand as the breeze came every now and then cooling their faces. They walked past many of the other couples in comfortable silence. Miyu had no idea where they were going, so she just let Kanata lead her. Finally, when it seemed like they weren't going anywhere, Miyu spoke "Where are we going?"

"Some place less crowded. Don't worry, we'll be there soon." Kanata said.

Miyu blushed at the thought of where he was taking her.

"We're here." Kanata said.

"I don't see anything." Miyu said.

And she was mostly right. All she could see were leaves and bushes all around her.

"It's right here." Kanata said pushing back the leaves revealing a breathless sight.

They were on a cliff ish place. The beach was below them, washing up onto the rocks from time to time. The night sky looked so beautiful. The twinkling stars were hanging on the sky, gleaming. The luminous moon looked like it was painted on. It was so beautiful. Everything around glowed from the light of the moon.

Miyu turned around to see Kanata. He was looking at the moon and the moon was reflecting his features. His auburn hair was shining and his peaceful chocolate orbs were fixed on the moon. He looked so cute and handsome. Miyu leaned forward and kissed him.

She blushed and smiled at his reaction. He turned around, blushing with a puzzled look. It didn't last long before Kanata replied to her kiss. They sat down with their feet over the rocks, watching the moon. Miyu was leaning on Kanata who had his arm around Miyu.

"It's beautiful." Miyu said.

Kanata just nodded again.

"Do you not think so? You did the same thing for the fireworks." Miyu said facing him.

"I think they're pretty, but if I compared it to you, you're 100 times prettier." Kanata said.

Miyu blushed and giggled and his corny statement.

"Don't laugh, I mean it." Kanata said blushing.

"I'm sorry." Miyu said leaning forward to kiss him again.

"I love you Kanata."

"I love you too Miyu."

~~~back to reality~~~

Kanata sighed as he took his bag off his shoulders. It had been a long day, with all his friends questioning him about Miyu. He was finally able to convince them not to come over and that everything was okay.

"Wanya, I'm home." Kanata said.

"Alright." Wanya said.

"Why don't you take a break?" Kanata said.

"It's okay, I'm almost done with fixing it actually." Wanya said.

"You should take a break though. Just take a nap. You can work on it when you wake up." Kanata said.

"No, I'm serious. I'm almost done. I just have a few more wires to go and it should be working again." Wanya said.

"Okay, but as soon as you finish and read, you should take a nap." Kanata.

"Alright." Wanya said getting out of the room.

Kanata sighed and looked at the blonde. "Still asleep huh."

_"What exactly can I do to bring her back though? I can't get through to her until she's being asked. But what can I say to her. I don't understand how she's feeling so I don't know what to say." _Kanata thought.

"Try to place yourself in her position." a voice said.

"Who said that?" Kanata asked looking around.

"Just place yourself in her position. I'm sure whatever you say will help her."

"Mom?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I wasn't able to be here with you. But you see, Miyu has helped me. So, I want to help her too. I won't let her come here."

"But what am I suppose to do?" Kanata asked.

"You'll know. I have to go now. But everything will be fine. Everyone needs someone to depend on in order to grow. Remember that."

"Mom? Are you still here? Mom?"

Only silence was replied to Kanata.

_"Try to place yourself in her position. Everyone needs someone to depend on in order to grow." _

His mother's words kept ringing in his head. Kanata closed his eyes and let his mind wander.

~~~Miyu~~~

Miyu and Kanata were on another date at the beach. They were laying in the sun under an umbrella.

"Hey, Kanata." Miyu said.

"Yeah?"

"You'll be with me forever right?" Miyu asked.

"Only if you want me to be." Kanata said.

"What do you mean, of course I do." Miyu said looking at her boyfriend.

"Really?" Kanata asked.

Everything started to change. Everyone else disappeared and all her friends and family appeared before her.

"What's going on?" Miyu asked.

"It's time for your decision." Kanata said.

"What are you talking about?" Miyu said confused.

"You love me right Miyu?" Kanata asked.

"O-of course." Miyu said.

Suddenly, a light appeared. Everyone was gone and Miyu was left alone in the middle of two roads. "Where's everyone?"

A person in white appeared before Miyu. "Miyu Kouzuki, you must make your decision now. Do you want to stay here forever happy or go back to your world full of sadness and confusion."

The left road showed her with Kanata and her friends and family happy and worry free. But the right road showed her when she was confused and didn't know her future. Her friends had all abandoned her and she was about to kill herself.

Tears began to spill out of her eyes. The answer seemed obvious, but she couldn't bring herself to say it.

~~~reality~~~

Kanata opened his eyes as he heard the blonde stir. He quickly went to her side. Tears were spilling out of her eyes. Kanata realized what was happening. It was time for her decision. But what is he going to say to her. How much time does he have left?

~~~Miyu~~~

"What is your answer Miss Kouzuki?" the person said.

Miyu raised her head and was about to let the words escape her lips when she heard a familiar voice.

"Miyu! Don't stay! Come back here! Everyone misses you, you can't go away."

"Kanata?" Miyu asked, "But I'm scared of my future."

Apparently, the words got across to him. "Don't worry. You don't have to be scared because I'm here. We're all here, waiting for you. We'll be here for you and help you through it. You don't have to face your future alone, you can face it with us. We'll be here by your side to help you, so don't give up!"

Miyu looked up at the pitch dark "ceiling". Wet drops began to fall down onto her skin. _"Rain?" _she thought. _"No, this is...tears. Kanata's crying?"_

Kanata's voice disappeared and Miyu made her decision. She was told to walk down the path of the one she thought was right. She walked down still wondering if this was the right choice. As she neared the end, the light from before came back and enveloped her, bringing her to the place she asked for.

~~~reality~~~

Kanata had said all he could and he began crying. The blonde had stopped crying and he knew that she had made her decision. He hoped with all his heart that she chose to come back. A warm glow filled the room and Kanata looked at the blonde.

Miyu's eyes started to flutter. And then, they opened.

"Miyu!" Kanata cried "You're back."

Miyu smiled slightly and nodded her head wearily. "Tadaima." she weakly said.

"Welcome back." Kanata said hugging the girl.

* * *

It had been a couple days since Miyu came back. She was tired when she came back and was regaining her energy. She was still a bit depressed, but she seemed to be getting better. She got tons of hugs from her worried friends.

"We're going now." Miyu called out.

"Take care." Wanya said holding Ruu.

"Daa!"

The two teens walked down the stairs.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Miyu asked.

"It's a surprise." Kanata said.

"Not even a little hint?" Miyu pleaded.

"Nope." Kanata said smirking.

"Fine." Miyu said pouting.

It took a while to get to wherever they were going. And now they're finally there.

"Here it is." Kanata said.

"What? I don't see anything." Miyu pointed out.

"Right here." Kanata said pushing back the leaves.

(A/N: De ja vu?)

What was revealed was a cliff with the ocean right below it. It was so peaceful and tranquil. The waves splashing onto the nearby rocks and the birds singing were the only noise at the moment. There was a wonderful, cool breeze. And it was the perfect time as the sun was setting.

"Wow." Miyu said admiring the naturist beauty.

"Like it?" Kanata asked.

"Definitely." Miyu said "But what for?"

"I want you to do something for yourself."

"What?"

"Scream."

"Scream?"

"Yes, scream out all your fears and worries or whatever is on your mind."

"Eh?"

"Just do it."

Miyu took a deep breath. "I'M SCARED OF MY FUTURE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN AND WHAT I'M GOING TO DO! I WISH I DIDN'T HAVE TO FACE MY FUTURE AND I COULD STAY LIKE THIS FOREVER! I WANT TO KNOW FOR SURE WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN AND WHETHER IT'S OKAY OR NOT!"

It seemed as soon as Miyu started, she couldn't finish. She just kept screaming one thing after another and it started to not even relate to her fears.

Finally, Miyu ran out of breath and turned around. "Thanks Kanata. I feel so much better."

"I'm glad. Remember, that you're not alone. You have your friends and family and me. We'll stay by your side and help you. And if you're ever feeling down, just scream out everything you feel." Kanata said.

"Thanks Kanata. Do you remember when you asked me what I would do without you?"

Kanata nodded.

"Well, I know my answer now." Miyu said.

"What is it?" Kanata asked.

"Close your eyes." Miyu said.

"Why?"

"Just do it. I don't want you to be looking at me when I tell you."

"Alrihgt." Kanata said closing his eyes.

He was waiting for Miyu to answer and was about to open his eyes wondering why she hadn't said anything yet when she leaned forward and kissed him. Kanata's eyes grew wide but he returned the kiss.

"That's my answer, Kanata." Miyu said as their lips parted. "I love you."

Miyu blushed and ran down the path embarrassed.

Kanata stood there shocked. But then he smiled and began to run after Miyu. "I love you too Miyu. You are my future."

_A person is very weak when he's by himself_

_But if he has friends to support him_

_If he has friends to cherish him_

_He can become as strong as he wants to be_

- _from the manga, Koko Ni Iru Yo!_

Never be afraid to face your future. As long as you have someone by your side, you can get the strength you need to move on. For those who haven't found one or the one yet, like me, don't worry. Until then, you have your friends by your side to help you get through life. Of course, you don't need someone to get through you're future. You just need friends. Congrats to those who have someone, but to those who don't, don't worry, you'll find someone soon.

**A/N:** How was it? I didn't actually expect this to be this long. I was pretty shocked myself. Hehe. So do you like it? This is partially based on my feelings. I was feeling kinda of sad and scared about my future so I decided to write it out. Please ignore the spelling mistakes if there are some. I'm too lazy to go back and fix them all since this is so long. Please Review~~! Thanks~!


End file.
